memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Robert Picardo
Robert Picardo This is kind of a self-nomination, but I believe it deserves to be featured. As you can see, it is extensively detailed without (at least, to me) rambling on or going overboard. It pretty much offers everything you would ever want to known about Bob (and then some) without getting boring. I also like the layout and such; overall just a great article which I'm proud of, as should be everyone else who contributed to it. :) --From Andoria with Love 12:37, 18 Dec 2005 (UTC) *'Support'. I think it's good to get more Trek actors as FAs and this one is thorough and well done. I do however wonder who's going to maintain the Current Projects area and wonder if that might be changed to Post-Trek projects so it doesn't need to maintained as much. Logan 5 17:35, 20 Dec 2005 (UTC) *'Support': I think the article is just the right length for a one of Star Trek's main credits stars. As Logan said, the writing is well-done, and its probably one of the best non-featured articles we have.--Tim Thomason 18:36, 20 Dec 2005 (UTC) :*'Comment' - RE: Logan 5 - We can all pitch in to assist with this, but I will personally return to the article once in a while to make sure that it is kept up-to-date. The projects listed in that section can be easily integrated into the other sections (or even removed, if need be). The same goes for any other performer's article who has a "Current projects" section (Rene Auberjonois, for example). :) --From Andoria with Love 03:22, 21 Dec 2005 (UTC) *'Support': Beautifully extensive. Well organized. --Werideatdusk 03:34, 27 Dec 2005 (UTC) :* It's been 13 days now. It would be great if we could get two more support votes for this so we can feature it. :) --From Andoria with Love 09:31, 31 Dec 2005 (UTC) *I'll vote in support of it. Not only does it provide extensive information about the actor, it is also big on links to other parts of the site. (Always think of the web...) Zsingaya ''Talk'' 10:10, 31 Dec 2005 (UTC) :* One more support vote. Just one more. Come on lucky number five! :-P --From Andoria with Love 05:26, 3 Jan 2006 (UTC) * Support...why not, seems complete. Added one other overlooked "appearance" as Zimmerman, but other than that I think Shran's suffered enough. ;) --Alan del Beccio 06:07, 3 Jan 2006 (UTC) Featured --Alan del Beccio 06:07, 3 Jan 2006 (UTC) Regarding last revert Regarding the revert of the Looney Tunes: Back in Action info, it should have been reverted, but not b/c it doesn't have Trek actors – it does – but because info on that movie is already present in the "Joe Dante" section of the page, under "Feature Films". The info that was reverted was placed under the TV movies section below it; Back in Action is not a TV movie and, as I already said, it's info could be found above that section. People (read: anons) need to actually read the entire article before adding any additional information. --From Andoria with Love 00:18, 25 February 2007 (UTC) Credits alongside in "The 4400" Enterprise actress Noa Tishby plays also in this episode of "The 4400". --Vuurvosje74 07:19, October 3, 2009 (UTC) High School Edit Corrected the short name of Picardo's high school. The school's full name was correct (William Penn Charter School), but no one refers to it as "William Penn" as this is another Philadelphia area school. The correct short name is "Penn Charter."